


beautiful you are my world

by Kindness



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/pseuds/Kindness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart<br/>i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful you are my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



  
[   
](http://community.livejournal.com/danny_jordan/100899.html)

*

Until Rebecca was twenty-one, she assumed that her first marriage would be a disaster. In fact, she swore she wouldn't get married until she was at least thirty, because it was bound not to work out.

The first time she told her parents this, her mother looked a little concerned. Also rather like she wanted to laugh.

Her dad, not unexpectedly, grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect," he said. "I want that in writing."

When Becky was twenty-one, she turned a corner in a friend of a friend's apartment, and she met Noah Gardner.

*

When Becky was three, she wanted to "vis't the moon." She can't remember it at all, but there are more than a dozen home movies of her shouting, "Blast off!" barely intelligible, as she dives off the couch (and the coffee table, and in one memorable video a rocking chair) wearing a bike helmet. They're all in an apartment that she has only the vaguest recollection of ever living in - it's before either of her brothers were born - and her mother is always laughing in the background, just out of frame. The camera shakes as her dad starts to laugh as well. It never seems to be anything other than sunny.

*

Noah's from D.C. He's about a year and a half younger than Rebecca, and he has dark, serious eyes that never properly crinkle and better skin than any girl she's ever met. His smile is a little lopsided, and Becky spends the first six months of their friendship trying to figure out what he's laughing at.

Sometimes it's nothing.

Sometimes it's her.

That turns out not to be as terrible a thing as she had originally thought.

*

When Becky was five, she wanted to be a veterinarian. When she was eight, she was convinced her father was always right. When she was nine, she said offhand that she thought her Uncle Andy was funnier than her Uncle Matt, and Tom and Simon laughed at Matt's face until they cried.

She was around thirteen when she confessed to her mom, in the middle of a _Nations_ rerun, that she didn't want to be a comedian. Or a producer. Or a network executive. Probably.

And her mom said, "Okay."

Just, "Okay." Like the only thing that surprised her was that Becky thought she had to say it at all.

*

Noah's going to be a lawyer, or a politician, or both. It's a family thing, he says right off the bat; but it takes her a while to figure out just how _much_ of a family thing.

It takes him a while to figure out her side of that story, too.

Noah looks like he should be a concert violinist. But he talks like he could win any argument in the world.

*

[   
](http://tidbit2008.livejournal.com/201092.html)   


**Author's Note:**

> 4\. I really love the idea of this story, and originally I wanted three parts of it to be my entire Purimgifts offering, and I wanted - oh, so many things, alas. It didn't work out. I now have a million extra snippets from this 'verse left over, some of which are delightful and include way moar actual fun with the characters I created the premise to get to play with, and some of which are...just about the worst dreck I've ever written, haha. Sigh. C'est la vie!  
> 3\. Technically, _The West Wing_ and _Studio 60_ universes can't actually coexist. I...um...shhhhh.  
>  2\. Title/summary are, of course, borrowed. Reverently.  
> 1\. Happy Purim. <3


End file.
